


Golden Fields

by Cheekybee07



Series: Scattered Thoughts [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybee07/pseuds/Cheekybee07
Summary: One shot of the ending of Dororo
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Series: Scattered Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Golden Fields

Hands brushing the top of the grains as she slowly makes her way through the cornfield. Her eyes are closed as she offers her face in the direction of the setting sun.

The warmth gently caresses, while the soft wind winds through her long locks of hair. Her hands reach out, briefly touching a familiar solid chest, before being enveloped in masculine warmth. Her sigh of relief as he holds her close.

She opens her eyes as she feels gentle fingers tip her chin up. Eyes locked with dark brown eyes that hold her, ground her to the spot. The sun's golden ray's fade to hues of red and orange behind them, adding shadows to his face. No matter. She memorized every kaleidoscope of expression on his face a long time ago.

She smiled and reached up with one hand to hold the side of his face, as he had done many lifetimes ago. He closed his eyes and bent his head to touch his forehead gently to hers. He rubbed their foreheads together and her chest tightened even as more unimaginable happiness bloomed within her.

His words were barely a whisper but she already knew he spoke her name. The sound of his voice carried away with the wind that whipped by them.

She held him tighter and breathed in the familiar scent of him. Of the soil, of long days in the sun planting the precious seeds he promised a long time ago. And under the layers, the faint but unmistakable scent of steel. Even after all these years, she knew he still fought. The war was hard won but he would always be a warrior. His spirit, his heart were fated for nothing else.

And she knew that it was her own fate to stay by his side. Against all odds, they would continue to walk this path together.

And suddenly she felt a single tear escape her. But he already knew and softly placed his lips at the corner of her eyes, his own still closed.

The gesture reassured her he was still the man she knew. For all of her fears, for everything he had endured, he remained who he was.

She wiped the other tears and pulled away to stare back at him. Her tearful smile reflected his own quiet expression. 

"Come with me." She pulled at his hand, as she had done when she was a child.

He smiled that small smile and allowed himself to be pulled by her. As he had always done.

"There's so many things I want to show you. The village is completely restored. We set up so rice paddies and we have a thriving fishing village nearby. You'd be surprised how much can be accomplished. Even the old priest is in town so you should see him before he tries to sneak away again and..."

Her excited chatter drifted into silence as she felt him suddenly embrace her from behind.

She stopped in the middle of the dirt road and raised her hand to touch the arm holding her across her chest.

He didn't say anything, just held her closer. She could feel him burying his head into her neck, the hot tears stamping her skin.

She understood him best even without words. She reached over and gently patted his head over and over like a child being comforted. 

The gesture only resulted in him tightening his hold but she relaxed and leaned into him.

She promised long ago she would be his eyes, his limbs, whatever he needed. So long as he stayed by her side. 

_Thank you for coming back to me._

The ghosts of their past no longer haunt them. They could move forward on a brighter path together, side by side as they have always done.

A sudden gust of the evening wind rushed by the couple, rippling the cornfields beside them. Fallen leaves danced in its wake, clearing the path for the young souls who earned their right to walk on a path no longer uncertain and bloodied with the sins of others.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958480) by [LilHo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilHo/pseuds/LilHo)




End file.
